


A lil' bit of curve

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy James Barnes/Twunk Steve Rogers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Feminization, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Swimming Pools, Top Bucky Barnes, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: They have not played this game often, James having introduced it very recently, so the newness is fresh, the humiliation very present. Steve has a dick, is a man, has never been anything close to feminine, but Daddy whispering in his ear about his bikini bottoms and his pussy makes him so turned on he gets a little light-headed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy James Barnes/Twunk Steve Rogers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635154
Comments: 26
Kudos: 448





	A lil' bit of curve

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this here! It was another Tumblr request. I included quite a few prompts into this one and left them unbolded this time.  
> Enjoy!

Steve has never seen James let loose before but it’s a sight to be seen. In any other setting he has such a steely exterior, never a twitch of the lips, barely a word to be said. He’s a terrifyingly confident man who controls a room as soon as he enters it and very few people get to see any other side of him. Steve considers himself extremely lucky he is one of those people. He considers himself even more lucky that he is someone who gets James’ sole attention sometimes and it’s intoxicating. Coupled with this carefree James, Steve feels like he’s living in a dream.

It’s like they arrived in a different universe when they walked up to James' friend Sam’s house that afternoon. James was hugging people and clapping them on the shoulder, laughing with them and joking. Steve had never seen the older man act such a way. He openly held Steve close, no one bat an eye at their age difference (something Steve had been very hesitant about), and it didn’t take long for the whole crew to reach a pleasant level of buzzed.

Sam grilled a mean feast, chicken breast and steaks and bratwursts and a plethora of veggies and potatoes, and James had to tell Steve that going up against Thor in a hot dog eating contest probably wasn’t the best idea. Considering the other man’s size, it was probably the right idea to listen to James. He did however lounge on pool floaties with a very sweet girl named Wanda who made sure to point out to Steve multiple times how cute it was that Mr. Barnes looks at Steve with “googly eyes”. Steve wasn’t sure what “googly eyes” were but by the way Wanda giggled he knew what the general idea was.

James looks at Steve a little differently than others.

The day is lazy and fun and everything that Steve could want for an early summer Saturday and as the night winds down they all gather around the pool in the variety of different seating options and lounge chairs to watch a movie on an impressive projection screen. Steve’s maintained a pleasant level of tipsy all day, his skin is a little toasty, his belly full as well as his heart, and when he snuggles in tight next to James on his lounge chair he wonders if the older man will need to carry him to the car.

“Hey, sweetness,” James greets him, voice a beautiful rumble that makes Steve’s chest constrict, a few sweet kisses to his head as he adjusts and snuggles in close to the older man. James’ arms are thick as they wrap tight around his form, Steve’s head resting on his thick chest, snuggling up next to thick thighs, _god he’s obsessed with this man_. Steve might be a little more tipsy than he had thought.

“Hi, Daddy,” Steve murmurs into James’ jaw and the other man lets out a purr of a noise, grabs for Steve’s thigh and hikes it up over his waist a little. It makes Steve hot all over, makes his insides squirm at being handled in such a way so publicly. The two of them have only exchanged small kisses and side hugs and the occasional grab of the ass. Steve had caught James’ eyes hot on him a few times but other than those touches and Daddy’s eyes, they haven’t shared much physical touch today, which is not something Steve is used to.

“You havin’ a good time, baby?” James asks him, voice still hushed, tilting Steve’s chin up with the touch of one finger, the blond moving easy for him. He doesn’t even give Steve a chance to respond and when James’ lips hit his own he knows he’s in for it. Daddy’s lips are _scorching_ , hot and slick, working Steve’s mouth open to accommodate for his tongue. Feeling James lick into his mouth like he fucking owns it makes Steve let out a breathless noise, makes his hand come up to grab at Daddy’s jaw. 

When the hand on his thigh slides up to cup his ass, Steve can’t help but whine a little bit, can’t help but press his body into Daddy’s in a little squirm. 

“Can’t believe I let you wear a fuckin’ Speedo. What was I thinkin’, Steve? Huh? Tiniest goddamn trunks I’ve ever seen and you choose to wear ‘em on a day where I can’t bend you over any surface or send you to your knees. What a tease.”

James’ hand can get an entire asscheek in one palm and he does so now, squeezes and massages as he speaks, and it immediately makes Steve worried that his cock will soon peek out of its confinement. He’s half in the older man’s lap, face tucked into his neck for fear of others hearing his pitiful noises, and _shit_ that’s right-- there are other people around them. 

“ _Daddy_ …” Steve whispers in feigned worry even as he finds his hips rolling into James’ side, pressing his erection into the other man’s hip, his thigh. James chuckles, “Oh please, baby--don’t pretend that you don’t get hot from other people watchin’ you squirm.” Steve blushes profusely, feels the burn under his sun-kissed skin, shakes his head and nips at James’ earlobe in a bratty move, one that has Daddy pinching his ass in response. 

"I could pull your bikini bottoms to the side and no one would notice, right here right now, huh?” 

Steve stutters, his brain and his voice, “T-they’re not...they’re not bikini bottoms,” he manages to get out, a little mortified and a little offended, but James purrs, slips his fingers down the back of his bottoms.

“ _Oh,_ doll but they are, look at’chu--so small you could almost see this pussy if you bent over.”

Steve wants to scream, barely bites back his squeal, digs his fingers into James’ chest some, _so mortified but so fucking hard_. The arm around his back tightens some, pulls Steve in a little harder, a tight _shhh_ of a noise pressed into his temple. They have not played this game often, James having introduced it very recently, so the newness is fresh, the humiliation very present. Steve has a dick, is a man, has never been anything close to feminine, but Daddy whispering in his ear about his _bikini bottoms_ and his _pussy_ makes him so turned on he gets a little light-headed. 

“Aww, don’t gotta be embarrassed, kitten. Know you’re a little slut for people watchin’ your sweet little ass be good for your Daddy. Know you love it when I talk about your sweet little pussy.” Steve’s next few breaths are gasps and he’s trying so hard to be quiet, knows they are in a secluded-enough corner but that there are still people all around them. His dick _throbs_ in his bottoms, his hips can’t stop rolling softly into James’ body, and he wants to argue and spit back at Daddy but can’t open his mouth for fear of others noticing.

He tries anyway.

“It’s...it s’not a _pussy_ , Daddy it’s not--” 

“ _Hush_ ,” James hisses, slides his hands down the back of Steve’s trunks even more, hand squeezing at the bare skin there, “It’s whatever Daddy wants it to be.” 

Steve’s teeth dig into James’ shoulder a little more in retaliation but this time he lets Steve do so, lets him be a brat, hand massaging and squeezing at the younger’s ass a little roughly. Some of the squeezes are so rough that the tips of James’ fingers dig into Steve’s crack, press against his little hole and that makes Steve whine, makes him let out a breathy noise into Daddy’s ear, into the skin of his neck. 

“ _Daddy_ …”

“ _Mmm_ , yeah, sugar?” He doesn’t even try to play coy, doesn’t even try to drag this out, or beat around the bush--

“M’so hard, wanna come.” A shiver that he can’t immediately interpret runs up the length of his spine at his words spoken in such an open and public space. The movie plays in the background, sound loud, screen lighting up the ground, the pool, and some of the chairs. And here he is with Daddy’s hand down his pants thriving on the humiliation of the older man talking about his boy pussy. 

“ _Ohh_ , already, doll? Have barely touched you and you’re already all wet?” Steve’s exhale is shaky, his chest tightens, and he throws caution to the fucking wind. 

“Uh-huh so wet, Daddy. Wanna come.” James’ fingers press in tight to his hole, against his rim, and the pressure makes Steve’s hips stutter, not even realizing they were humping Daddy again. He wonders if James will touch him out here, will move his hand around to his front and jack him off quick and dirty. He moans at the thought, a breath of a noise, sucks on the hinge of James’ jaw as he feels those fingers begin to rub in tight circles.

“Only way you’re gettin’ off is on my thigh, baby. You want it so bad you take it,” he whispers a little harshly into Steve’s ear before kissing the top of his head and turning his attention back to the big screen. Steve is a little stunned, _a lot turned on,_ refuses to take his face out of the crook of James’ neck. Daddy can’t expect him to just hump him here on this lounge chair in front of everyone, can he? Without any help or Daddy’s hand? One whine on his part and a tight pinch to his bum confirms his thoughts--he’s on his own. 

Steve takes a few seconds to try and collect his thoughts but it isn’t successful whatsoever, not when the things he tries to think through are the same things that are making his cock rock hard and achy. His mind runs a million miles a second until it reaches its destination and--

He rolls his hips a little harder than he has been, one good and deep roll, tries to be discreet but knows that one lingering look would give away what he’s doing immediately. He whines, brings the hand on James’ chest up to cup his neck and the older man _hushes_ him, a gentle coo of a noise, squeezes his arm around Steve’s shoulders on the next thrust. It should help Steve be more quiet but the fact that Daddy has his eyes on the movie and is telling him to be quiet as he gets himself off using Daddy’s thigh is... _it’s somethin’._

It’s enough somethin’ to push him to continue to roll his hips, continue to chase his pleasure. Steve finds his rhythm, turns his torso a little more in, finds that sweet angle that gives him that beautiful pressure that he craves. It feels _so good_ and it’s just enough to keep his hopes high and his pleasure a little higher, and he finds himself getting caught up in the feeling, forgetting where he is. When he curls his leg over James’ a little higher, _oh that’s it_ , that’ll get him there, that’s--

He’s so keyed up from the short but intense build, Daddy’s words and touches, that he feels that first coil of pleasure build in his balls, build in his core. He kisses at James’ jaw, reaches up to suck on his earlobe a little, makes a godawful pitiful noise, but Daddy pays him no mind. 

It makes Steve even hotter. 

His movements become a little more frantic, _fuck_ he can’t help it, finds himself grinding down a little harder, hand coming down to grip at James’ chest. He can’t believe he’s humping at Daddy’s thigh, doesn’t even want to think about it, _is mortified_ , but why is it so hot? Why is it going to make him come embarrassingly fast? 

“ _Daddy…_ ” he breathlessly whines, gasp getting caught in his throat a little, and James hums, turns his head to kiss Steve’s head, _doesn’t take his eyes off the screen_. He needs a little extra something, needs reassurance, needs--

 _“You’re alright, honey come on. It’s okay.”_

_God,_ how did Daddy know? How did he know that’s exactly what Steve needed? How does he _always_ fucking know? Steve lets a tiny whimper slip, squeezes his hips in _tight_ against James’ hip, wishes he could be letting out a squeal instead, wishes Daddy were fucking him instead. Heat seeps into Steve’s trunks, pulse after pulse of humiliating pleasure rolling up and down his spine, Daddy’s lips in his hair, and his eyes can’t help but roll back a little. 

Almost immediately he is letting out a whimper in embarrassment and discomfort, a few waves of residual sweetness traveling up his spine. James pulls his body in towards his, adjusts Steve until they are a little more sprawled out, a little less in a position required for someone to get off in, and there are lips on his forehead again. 

_“S’my boy,”_ is all Daddy says as he purses said lips and that almost makes worth coming in his swim trunks at a summer BBQ worth it. Almost. 

“You’re buyin’ me new swim trunks,” Steve grumbles with a feighed huff of annoyance. 

“Whatever you want, babydoll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love you bunches and bunches but what's new. I'm working on a few things and hopefully I'll have them out to you in a timely manner. Come chat with me on Tumblr @howdoyousleep3.


End file.
